


Under Streetlights

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Youngbin takes up the job as Dawon's driver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *title subject to change (because i'm realy shitty making up titles and summaries too)
> 
> Find me on twitter @kaydawonie

 

"What is this? Who is this? Who the hell are you?" Dawon screamed, seeing the guy standing beside his car.

"It's your driver, idiot," Jaeyoon said, smacking his head from behind. "Dad said to not let you drive as punishment for crashing 4 cars in 5 months! 4 cars, Dawon! in 5 months! You're lucky you always just get scratches!" his brother exclaimed. 

"Those were just accidents! And in case you can't see it, I'm actually doing well. I can drive myself to wherever the fuck I want!" 

Jaeyoon ignored him and approached the guy. "Hello, I'm Jaeyoon and that's my brother Dawon. It's nice to meet you, uh -"

"Youngbin, sir. Kim Youngbin," he replied with a bow. 

"Eeh, no need to be so formal," Jaeyoon said, tapping him on the shoulder. "I'm not used to guys around my age calling me sir. Jaeyoon is fine," 

Youngbin nodded. "Okay, Jaeyoon," he said uncertainly but the smile on Jaeyoon's face made him relax. 

"Excuse me! Hi! It's me! I'm breaking down right here!" Dawon exclaimed letting his bag drop to the floor as he clutched his chest with both hands. 

Jaeyoon shook his head. "Forgive my brother. He can be a bit of an attention seeker sometimes. Oh and i really do hope that you're the patient kind of guy. You'll be driving for him mostly," he added with an apologetic smile before going to help his brother.

Youngbin pursed his lips together. What a brat, he thought already hating the job but he needed the money and this was the easiest way to do it.

 Don't worry, Youngbin you'll only do this for 6 months and then you're out, he reminded himself

* * *

 

Lee Dawon is so fucking noisy, singing- no- he was screaming along to the song playing in the car. The volume was turned up so loud that Youngbin can feel the bass inside his chest. Add to that the fact that they were stuck in traffic and Youngbin was just sitting there with nothing to distract him from the obnoxious noises from behind. 

Actually, he was discreetly trying to lower the volume of the song, checking the rear view mirror in order to time it to Dawon's outbursts. 

The younger one remained ignorant of the fact and was just belting his heart out but Youngbin noticed how Jaeyoon was smiling slightly while gazing out the window. And then as if feeling Youngbin's gaze, he turned his head slightly and looked at him. 

Youngbin didn't know why but that one glance made his heart beat faster. Blood rose to his cheeks and he averted his gaze. Thankfully, the cars in front started moving so he distracted himself by driving. 

It took them another twenty minutes to reach the building.  Dawon hopped off the car as soon as it stopped and made his way inside without another word.

"That was pretty good, Youngbin-ah," Jaeyoon said. Youngbin nodded at him. "Just follow the signs into the parking lot. Oh, and meet me in my office afterwards, okay?" he added before alighting from the vehicle. 

* * *

 

_Youngban-ah! how's the new job?!_

It was the same message sent 25 times by God J.don. Yes, that's the name of his best friend in his phone - though if truth be told, Seunghyub edited his name in that one time Youngbin got really wasted and he just didn't bother to correct it. 

 He hit the call button and sure enough, he picked up on the first ring. "Yah! I thought you were dead! You were not replying to my messages!!" 

"Seunghyub, stop! I'm fine, okay? I was driving!" he answered. 

"Oh," his voice immediately sounded a lot calmer. "So, how's the new job?" he asked. 

"You didn't tell me babysitting was gonna be part of it?! I mean have you seen the guy? Have you met him?!" Youngbin exclaimed thinking back to their first meeting. 

"Yah, don't be like that. Dawon's pretty cool once you get to know him," Seunghyub said a bit muffled from the other side. 

Youngbin shook his head. "Is he always like that? Like a-a drama queen?" 

"Of course he is! That's like his mood 24/7. Why do you think they offered such a huge salary for a driver?! Dealing with Dawon is the hardest part, and that's actually what you're being paid to do," Seunghyub explained. 

Youngbin sighed. "I guess it's too late to back out now?" 

"Sorry, bro! I should've warned you about him. But i know you can do it - hopefully. I wish. Good Luck! Anyway goodbye! Cha Hun's glaring at me for a while now so~ text me if you're still alive, yeah?" 

And with that, the line went dead. 

Youngbin closed his eyes, feeling a slight headache forming behind his eyes. "Seunghyub, I'm gonna get back at you for this," he muttered. 

* * *

 

Youngbin followed the steps from the basement and it lead him towards a huge, circular lobby. There was a part of the wall made up of small tv screens and each was playing videos of kpop groups. A small part of him swelled with pride as N.Flying, the group Seunghyub was a part of, appeared on screen. In the middle of the room sat the receptionist in her circular desk. She looked and spotted him, waving him to come close. 

"You're the new driver right? Jaeyoon-ssi is expecting you. He's at the 7th floor of the building," she said cheerfully, pointing him towards the elevators. Youngbin thanked her and went on his way. 

On the seventh floor, another girl welcomed him and led him to the room at the end of the hall. He entered hesitantly, not knowing what to expect. Jaeyoon was talking to someone on the phone and he signalled for Youngbin to take a seat. 

"I'm so sorry, I kept you waiting," Jaeyoon said, finally joining him. "Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine," Youngbin replied. 

Jaeyoon shrugged if off and still made a call to his secretary to prepare two cups of coffee and some biscuits.  

"So Youngbin, what made you take up this job?" Jaeyoon asked, somehow making Youngbin feel like it's an interview all over again. "And I want you to tell me the truth, okay?" 

"I, uh, well, my friend told me about this job. He told me it would help me earn the money I needed in half the time," Youngbin said truthfully.

Jaeyoon nodded. "And this money? Why do you need it so bad?" 

"I want to go abroad. Maybe to the U.S. or Canada," he replied, looking down at his hands. He didn't really want to talk about why he wanted to leave and Youngbin hoped that Jaeyoon wouldn't press any further. 

"Well then," Jaeyoon started. "I won't pry anymore. Whatever your reason is, can I expect you to do a good job?" 

Youngbin nodded. 

"I guess I should tell you more about my brother if you're going to be working for him," Jaeyoon sighed but the smile on his lips was a fond one. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

          He was still processing everything Jaeyoon told him when the girl at the desk told him that Dawon’s leaving in an hour.         

       “Where are we going, sir?” he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.         

       The address Dawon gave him led to plain black building nestled together with other high-end brands in Gangnam. Dawon gave him directions on where the parking lot is and told him to come in the shop afterwards.          

      Youngbin didn’t really have a choice so he did what he was told and found himself inside the fanciest shop he had been in. The interior reminded him of old mafia movies with all the dark wood and  lights.

Dawon was sitting in a brown leather couch in the middle of the room, facing something like a makeshift stage with a huge mirror, talking with an old man. When he saw Youngbin, he waved him over.        

        “This is him,” he heard Dawon say to the old man when he approached.       

         The old man stood up and gave him a once over, a thoughtful expression on his face. He clapped his hands then and suddenly two guys appeared beside Youngbin and ushered him towards a smaller room hidden behind a velvet curtain.  

              “Y-yah, what are you doing?” he asked as one of the guys removed his hoodie.            

    “We need to get your measurements, sir,”           

     Youngbin would have freaked out a lot more if Jaeyoon hadn’t warned him beforehand.             

   There are three things that are important to Dawon and one of which is appearances. Jaeyoon had commented on his clothes during their talk and asked him to dress appropriately the next day. And looking back on their conversation, Jaeyoon did hint that Dawon would somehow do something like this.             

     _Well, I guess I have no other choice_. He thought.            

 And so Youngbin endured it. Besides the guys were professionals and were done just as fast. He was asked to wait for a while inside the room.        

        A few minutes later, the old guy Dawon was talking to walked inside followed by one of his assistants, carrying several pieces of clothes.           

       “Try this on,” It wasn’t a request, more like an order and Youngbin found himself following it. He put on a plain white dress shirt and the guy helped him get into a suit jacket, after which, the guy made several adjustments, pinning sections of the clothes to fit him.       

         It felt weird just standing there and having Dawon look at him up and down with only a slight nod before he gets ushered in again. The man asked him to try on several suits and when that was done, he was finally free.         

       “I’m sure Jaeyoon already told you?” Dawon asked as soon as he joined him in the center of the room.        

        He nodded. “Wear these clothes everytime you pick me up, okay? No excuses. Even if we go to a mountain or something,”     

           “Yes, sir,” Youngbin mumbled. He wasn’t sure if the mountain part was real or not but one thing’s for sure, Dawon would definitely do it if he wanted to.                “Good.” His boss replied, settling into the couch.        

        Youngbin nodded and stretched his lips up in a fake smile. They waited in silence, both busy with their phones. About half an hour later, the two guys who assisted him returned carrying several paper bags.   

             “Youngbin-ssi, if you could step in here please,” the old man suddenly called out from behind the curtain. He looked at the man and then at Dawon who was looking up at him with a smile as he gestured towards the man.        

        _Dear Lord what the hell did I get into?_ He asked himself as he went in.   

             Youngbin found himself in an all-black ensemble as he drove Dawon around the city. And when he said around the city, he meant it. The guy was super fickle minded that they had been driving around the same three blocks for about an hour now.                “I kinda want steak but I also want some burger or maybe bingsu? Or Italian food?” Youngbin glanced at the rear view mirror expecting Dawon to be looking at his reaction but instead, the guy was really in deep thought on what he was going to eat.      

          “Let’s get home first, Youngbin-ah. I have to change my clothes,” Dawon finally said. Youngbin merely nodded as he maneuvered the car around.    

            He pulled into the Lee’s driveway and Dawon jumped off the car as soon as he parked.       

         “Be ready in 30!” Dawon shouted as he disappeared into the house.                Youngbin sighed, clenching his fists in annoyance. He took several deep breaths to try and get rid of the annoyance bubbling up inside of him.   

             “He can be a handful, I know,”                Youngbin straightened up and whipped around, surprised to see Jaeyoon.                 “I-ah, yes, he is,” he replied looking at the floor.     

           "He took you to his favorite tailor, that's a good sign," Jaeyoon commented and Youngbin couldn't help but blush. He looked back up and finally noticed that Jaeyoon was wearing a white muscle shirt stained with grease, his arms shining from sweat.

Youngbin looked back at the floor feeling his face flush.       

         "What's wrong, Youngbin-ah?"                 He looked back up but his eyes immediately went to Jaeyoon's shirt. Jaeyoon followed his line of sight and chuckled.   

             "Oh, this." He said gesturing at the grease stains. "I'm helping the mechanic with Dad's car." he said matter-of-factly. 

     He was about to say something when Dawon burst out the front door wearing a dark blue tracksuit.    

  "Youngbin-ah, let's go. Oh, hyung do you want to join us later?"  

       Jaeyoon shook his head and waved him off. Dawon shrugged and rode the car once more.      

    "Well, good luck, Youngbin-ah. Try and resist whatever Dawon will offer you tonight." 

  
            "Youngbin-ah, let's go. We'll be late," 


End file.
